kakasi sensai's real face
by ultra yaoi fan
Summary: this one's just for fun its about kakashi's sensai's real face and a little sasuke and naruto smut action so please do read.  warning M


This one's a remake of kakashi's face episode just for but I'll also make naruto and sasuke a couple in this one where we actually get to see a made up version of kakashi's face so the key points are THE FACE and narusuke smut. P.S this is my first one shot.

DISCLAIMER:i don't own naruto or THE FACE neither any profit is made

Kakashi sensei what's the mission for today sakara asked, uh its herding goats whaattt sakara screamed knocking lady tsunade's assistant out in the process HERDING seriously, seriously Kakashi answered. um sakara could you please ask twiddle horny twiddle hornier to stop gawking over their so called relationship gladly.

Sasuke, naruto c'mon no response huh all right, hey naruto yeah he spoke haven't you always wandered what's under Kakashi sensei's mask you know yeah, c'mon wife lets go find out we aren't even married and your more girly anyway, who is the one that says naruto more and screams like a girl.

Uhh that's because I haven't done it to you yet, c'mon Sasuke he could have puffy lips better than mine naruto spoke fine but tonight me on you painfully. Gulp naruto gulped he remembered the onetime Sasuke did fuck him the time when he transformed into Sasuke when he first became a ninja and tried to persuade sakara.

Uhh Kakashi sensei would you like some soup the three spoke in unison. Sure what's the catch no catch answered sakara.

In the bushes

There's that Kakashi il'l pulverize him for what he did.

Flashback

Oh madam please go on a date with me oh hell no she spoke besides you look like you crawled out the centre of the earth what you heard me ill slit you and you r petty throat. She said no Kakashi spoke while reading his porn book you want some to pops you should know who we are no idea uhh fine we are the amazing lightning brothers never heard of ya what get em boys Kakashi then threw three shuriken and threw them at them catching their clothing and slamming them to a tree damn you Kakashi ill get you if it's the last fuckin thing I do lets go dear.

Present

The pathetic lightning bro's then flipped the table which Kakashi the n ate amazingly quickly which that plan then failed.

Next was the hot springs was able to sit with them this time as it was a unisexual spring all right Kakashi c'mon I'm coming uh he wore mask to the hot spring. Sakara's bra then fell from her and every tried not to laugh but all packed up laughing. Urrgghhh okay Kakashi show us your face they all spoke you want to see what's under my mask okay then. Ripppppppppppp another mask but what's under that mask they said oh its private but i guess ill trust you under my mask is ...

Hyyyyyahhhhhhhh they all shrieked in unison there were scars all over THE FACE and some were still bleeding. Kakashi how come your mask isn't bloody as well because that mask uses chakra to repel paint marks oh okay I'll see you guys later thanks for the help the help on the mission bye.

SEX SCENE

Now be warned naruto this will seem more like rape than happy sex I know I know all right then Sasuke began fumbling his nipple's then harshly sucking on them. Then decided to go straight to the fun bit.

He retrieved the lube from the drawer and coated it on his fingers than harshly thrusted in without letting naruto adjust oh fucking hell Sasuke then simply scissored him then pulled them out naruto sighed but not for long.

Sasuke coated his 9 inch cock in lube then simple thrust straight into naruto then without letting naruto adjust began pumping his cock through and through naruto's ass hell this is why I didn't allow you to fuck me shit then naruto cummed it went so far it hit the ceiling.

Soon later Sasuke cummed filling naruto in white seed naruto's cock not even touched sprawling with cum Sasuke then pumped his cock to get the access sperm out and such in unison they said I love you for all eternity.

All right what you think please I beg you, REVIEW.


End file.
